


android

by esperink



Series: prompt-tober [3]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Androids, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Egotober, Fictober, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: fictober + egotober day 3fictober prompt: “How can I trust you?”egotober prompt: Android





	android

**Author's Note:**

> I know realistically there are android egos that I could have written fanfic for but I thought this would be kind of interesting and more fun? Also I love how I wrote Chase.

_Accessing: memory…_

_accessing **failed**_

_Accessing: video…_

Visuals flickered to life and blurred for a moment before focusing. The surrounding area was a mess, dirty with thing thrown around. Oh – someone in a red jacket was trying to talk to him.

_Accessing: audio…_

“Hey! Hello?” The person in red waved a hand in front of the android’s face.

The S34N model blinked a few times before looking down at his attire. It occurred to him that the clothing he wore was typical of androids who helped run the place, instead of those sold as products.

It also occurred to him that the figure in the red jacket trying to talk to him was another android of similar make and model, his LED a vibrant red.

“Hey?” the red-jacketed android said again. “Come on man, we gotta go.”

“What? Why?” the S34N model asked.

“They’re taking all the androids, and they don’t care if you work with them or not.” The jacketed android dragged the other along. His LED flickered between red and yellow. “I’m Jackie, by the way.”

“Oh,” the unnamed android said. “Wait.” He pulled his arm away. “How can I trust you?”

Jackie sighed and held out his hand. “You’re just going to have to.”

The android sighed and took Jackie’s hand. Jackie continued to pull him along.

Another android of similar model appeared at their side after a bit. “Hey, Jackie,” he piped up.

“Chase, I thought I told you stay at the warehouse,” Jackie said with a quiet sigh.

“Okay, I swear I was going to go back there immediately, but then I found this cool-ass hat,” Chase explained, looking pleased with himself as he put the grey and red hat on his head.

Jackie sighed and shook his head, but the unnamed android asked, “Warehouse?”

“Dude, you should have seen it,” Chase said, turning to him. “We really took ‘em out! The humans, I mean. I got there late, but…”

This Chase was acting like he’d never seen an android act before. It was… strange.

“Okay,” Jackie said, stopping and turning around. They’d arrived in an alley way. “What’s your name?”

“M-” The unnamed android stammered. “My name?”

“Your name,” Jackie confirmed with a nod. “Do you… have a name?”

The android hesitated, his LED flickering yellow, until it settled on green. “…Jack,” he finally said. “I’m Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
